


13x07 Coda: We Don't Leave Family Behind

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Boy Melodrama "BM" Scene, Brothers, Castiel Has Secrets, Coda, Codes & Ciphers, Comforting Sam, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Depowered Lucifer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sam Knows, Season/Series 13, Supportive Sam, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean knows something is wrong after his phone conversation with "Cas." He breaks down and confides in Sam and they come up with a plan to get Cas back. Bonus scene of Lucifer and Castiel talking during their confinement in Hell.





	13x07 Coda: We Don't Leave Family Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Buckleming wrote a another Charlie Foxtrot and I tried to fix it with an extended ending.

“Dean, you’re being paranoid,” Sam started. Dean shook his head. 

 

“The call from the bar. Something happened and his tone changed. He was about to tell me something. Just now, it was wrong. Somebody got the jump on him.”

 

“The angels? They would have gotten him at the portal.”

 

Dean paced. “My gut was right about that British dick. My gut’s right on this one.” He slapped the table. “Who do we know can put on somebody else’s face and voice?”

 

“Mia?” Sam looked confused. “She’s got nothing to do with this.”

 

Dean leveled his eyes at his brother. “Asmodeus. He would take Cas for a good old fashioned horse trade. Him for Jack. Last he knew we had the kid.”

 

“But we don’t. We have no way of getting in touch with him. Even if we did, we can’t just hand him over.”

 

“I know that! But if we got him in the same room as Evil Colonel Sanders he could take him out. He’d do anything to protect Cas.”

 

Sam shook his head this time. “It’s too much. He could level the whole place with all of us in it. He’s triggered by emotion but he can’t focus.”

 

Dean growled low in his throat. “Then what the hell are we supposed to do? I just got him back. I can’t...I can’t…” He couldn’t breathe. The air was squeezed out of his lungs. His chest hurt so bad. Billie said he could drop from a heart attack.

 

Sam rushed to Dean’s side. “Breathe. Slow in, slow out. You’re having a panic attack. Okay? Cas is fine. Asmodeus can’t do anything to him. He’s leverage. Cas is all he’s got.”

 

Dean slid down the wall that was holding him up. He put his head between his knees. Sam was right but he felt like he was dying anyway. Eventually his breath comes more easily. The tightness is still there. He breaks into a sob.

 

“Why can’t this be easy? Why is it so damn hard? He came back and we were  _ home _ . He was  _ home _ , Sam. I told him. I finally had the balls to tell him and now he’s gone again.”

 

Sam crouched down and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Told him what?” he asked softly.

 

Dean looked up with red, swollen eyes. “That I love him.”

 

“Oh, Dean.” Sam pulled him into a hug. “We’ll get him back. You told me to keep the faith. I believe he’ll come home again and you guys will have your chance.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?”

 

“We act like the plan is working, like we don’t suspect anything is off. Call Cas’ phone. I know it’s gonna hurt to hear his voice but you gotta act like it's everyday business. Case stuff, checking in.”

 

Dean slowly nodded. “Buys us time to find Jack. I gotta get him a message. Something so he knows I know.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Give me my phone.” He hit redial and waited for the imposter to answer.

 

_ “Dean.”  _ Not ‘Hello, Dean.’ Big mistake.

 

“Hey, I’m packing up for a case and I was wondering if you knew where my AC/DC shirt is. The one with the hole in the sleeve?”

 

_ “One moment.”  _ Dean heard nothing. Must have put it on mute.  _ “The last time I saw you with it was in Poughkeepsie.” _ Cas got the message.

 

“Thanks, man. I’ll look again. Call me if you find out anything.”

 

_ “Yes. Talk soon.” _

 

“Drop everything and run,” Sam said. “What’s with the shirt?”

 

“Remember when Cas was human? I went out to see him and we did a case together. He uh...stayed the night with me in the motel and I gave him the shirt to wear. He looked good in it so I told him he could keep it.”

 

Sam’ eyes widened when he made the connection. “Oh! You guys have…”

 

“Yeah. But he wanted to stay so…”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Past is gone.”

 

“It still meant something. For what it’s worth...I want you to have that. With him.”

 

“Thanks, Sam. I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I mean…”

 

“It’s alright. It’s fine. You could have told me any time. Doesn’t change anything between us.”

 

“I know. It’s just hard. Everybody thinks they know me and...they’re not even close. Not even you. I didn’t party at the strip club. We talked. She gave me her bra. I passed out on the floor after crying in the john for an hour.”

 

“You didn’t have to put on a show for me.”

 

“You were trying. I got that.”

 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you. I didn’t know what to do. I was scared of losing you. When the drug didn’t bring you back…”

 

“Life and Death had other plans for me. That’s all I’m ready to say about that.”

 

Sam let it drop. Dean had already opened up so much to him. He needed his brother to keep the trust he could do it again. “A reaper can get us down to hell. We can summon Billie and ask for a door. Cas is an angel. He isn’t supposed to be there. It goes against the natural order. She’ll have to help us. Cas is the key to Jack. He’s an MVP.”

 

Dean processed Sam’s plan. It could work. “Find us a case. We keep up appearances long enough to make the call. Eyes and ears everywhere. If we get to Jack before then we let him go Mortal Kombat on the demons.”

 

Sam nodded. He still thought using Jack was dangerous but he’d rather take the risk with Dean than let him do something stupid to get Cas back on his own. He took Dean’s phone.

 

**_Found it! TTYL_ ** he texted.

 

“Now Cas knows we’re not gonna cut and run.” He handed back the phone. “We don’t leave family behind.”

 

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed.

 

***

 

“Hey. What’s with the phone calls?” Lucifer asked Cas when they were left alone in the throne room. 

 

“Dean knows something is wrong. I told him not to come for me,” Cas answered dryly.

 

“AC/DC? Wait...that’s  _ the _ shirt! The boyfriend shirt you got to keep after your first sleepover.” 

Castiel glared at him. “How dare you?”

 

Lucifer laughed and tapped his temple. “I been there, man! I saw everything. Every little deep, dark secret you thought you squirreled away. Hey, not judging,” he held up his hands. “I went slumming with the mud monkeys too.”

 

Castiel turned his back to his tormenting brother. He quietly seethed. He should have expected that. He thought he’d been careful to keep certain memories private. If Dean found out Lucifer knew...no. Dean had finally confessed his feelings and they were mutual. They had made love again. They were going to tell Sam once they had Jack back home.

 

“It’s kind of cute, really. You and Dean, perfect Midwestern couple, adopting a troubled teen and living the white picket fence life. A boy can dream…” Lucifer continued to taunt. “But your sad little ward ran away. Daddy Cas isn’t coming home. Now  _ that _ ’s the tragic love story we’re all familiar with.”

 

“Bite me,” Cas snapped.

 

Lucifer seemed to take delight in pushing Castiel’s buttons. “We’ll just let Dean-o handle the biting. ‘Kay? See, we know hubby isn’t going to just leave you here. He’ll come roaring in on his big, black, steel stallion to rescue his damsel in distress. He might be a little miffed about me being here. I  _ did _ kill you and take his mother.”

 

“What did you do to Mary?”

 

“Nothing. Saved her from a rapey hunter, actually. The depths of human depravity. And still Dad loves ‘em. She’s with Michael now. She means nothing to him. Probably already dead...just not by my hand.”

 

“Dean will end you. He’s not afraid of you or your little eye flashing trick.  _ He’ll  _ be the one seeing red.”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “Perhaps. I’m thinking he’ll go find my son first. Make a trade. If Jack is as powerful as we think he is, we all get a walk.”

 

“He cares for Dean. He calls  _ me _ his father. You...you defiled his mother to bring him into existence. He will not become what you want him to be.”

 

“Nature versus nurture. You can tug at his heart strings all you want, Castiel. We have a connection. He’s blood of my blood.”

 

“And blood of mine,  _ brother _ ,” Castiel spat the word at him. “Family doesn’t end with blood. He is more Kelly, and Winchester, and me.”

 

“We’ll see.” Lucifer twirled in his cell. “Wanna play ‘I spy’ to pass the time? Charades? Twenty questions?”

 

“How about you play,  _ go fuck yourself? _ ”

 

Lucifer clapped his hands. “Sassy Cassie! I love it! Finally some real fire in your belly. That’s the Castiel I need to take down Michael!”

 

If he had his blade he would have smote his brother on the spot. He was weak. He was vulnerable. But then, he would be given an eternity of sleep and that just wouldn’t do. Neither would letting him exist as a human in his dimension. He would cut him down and cast him back to Michael’s world where he would be at the mercy of Mary and Bobby and vengeful angels. Castiel crept to the corner of his cell and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie Foxtrot=CF=clusterfuck


End file.
